High School!
by Terra Rain
Summary: Our favorite characters find themselves facing the hardest test of all: High School! Pairings as follows: AmiQuatre, BunnyDarien, ReiHeero, LitaWufei. To be: MinaTrowa!
1. No need for a braided baka!

Hiya! - This fic is meant to be fun to write and fun to read! - Well, enough chat, on with the show! I decided that I should just go ahead and post this and tack more on when I write it. -

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter One – No need for a braided baka!

Mina looked up at the three stories of the high school building and sighed deeply. Transferring to a new school after three years at another one was not her idea of educational.

"Um, excuse me." The secretary turned from the phone to give Mina a pointed stare. Taken aback, Mina began looking everywhere but at the secretary.

"I was, um, you see, I wanted, to, um, know,"

"First day?" the secretary asked in a bored tone. Nodding vigorously, Mina was suddenly buried in a pile of papers.

"Fill those out and then come back to me." Obviously done speaking to Mina, the secretary turned back to her phones.

"Well! I never!" Mina blew an errant strand of yellow hair out of her face and huffed. Struggling to balance the mighty stack of papers entrusted to her, she had no hope of seeing the boy before it was too late.

"Ow!"

"Woha! Sorry! Didn't see you there! I-Hey. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Mina blinked and looked up into a pair of what had to be the darkest blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Oh! Wait! I know!" Snapping his fingers, he struck a pose and then pointed at her. "You're the newest model for Glamour magazine! Mina Rana, right?" Holding out a hand, he helped her to her feet. "My name's Duo Maxwell, pleased to meet ya! I may run and I may hide but I'll never tell a lie! Can I go out with you?"

"I-uh-um. I'm sorry, no?" Trying vainly not to look to crush- fallen, and failing miserably, he shrugged. "Ah, well. Such is life. Hey! You go to school here now?" Relieved to finally be on a safer topic, Mina scooped up her fallen papers.

"Yeah, I was just here trying to finish up these forms when I ran into you."

"Aw, you don't need to do all those! The secretary's always like that. I bet the only thing you have to do is pick up your schedule and go! Lemme just check for ya. Hey! Ms. Teller!" Fixing a look that could curdle milk on the boy, the secretary turned.

"Yes...Mr. Maxwell? Can I help you?"

"Is Miss Rana's schedule ready for her?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business Mr. Maxwell-"

"Just trust me." He winked. Ms. Teller sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell if you must know I have it right here waiting for her."

"Well she's here. Hey! Mina! Your schedules ready!" Tentatively, Mina stepped forward and received her schedule under a disbelieving gaze.

"Sorry about the mistake!" Mina exclaimed suddenly, the silence unnerving her. Duo grinned.

"Hey! Let me just show you to your classes and tell you about the school. My teachers won't care much and it gives me a chance to hang out with  
one of the cutest babes to ever grace our humble school grounds." Mina blushed.

"So what's your first class? Physics? Uhg, you'll hate the class but the teacher's pretty cool. Oh! And you're gonna have to meet my friends! You'll love them! Well, maybe not, but I do, so whatever. Hey look! They still have snickers bars! Hang on while I buy one. Do you want one?" Mina shook her head in amazement and wondered if he ever shut up.


	2. Who needs handsome guys?

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter Two – Who needs handsome guys?

"Hey guys! Guess who I found!" The group looked up from their lunch to find Duo nearly glowing with happiness and a pretty-looking blond behind him.

"Your sanity I hope." Wufei replied, returning to his book.

"Nope! No such luck!" During the boy's friendly banter, Mina had observed the group in front of her. It was daunting. There were five boys and five girls. Looking for a friendly face, she saw one she recognized and almost melted with relief.

"Quatre!"

"Wait-You know him?" Duo's face was puzzled.

"You know, you are incredibly dense sometimes Duo." Someone unseen grabbed his braid and yanked him into an empty seat.

"I wondered if you'd recognize me," the blonde boy named Quatre answered. A blue-haired girl sat on his lap. She offered Mina a genuine smile.

"You must be one of his famous sisters." She stood up so Quatre could embrace his sister.

"You must be Ami; Quatre's told me so much about you. I'm Mina, his older sister by barely two days." Laughing, Ami extended a hand and Mina shook it.

"Ami, Ami Anderson."

"Hey! What about the rest of us! You oughta know us too!" Duo's protest was soon silenced by another boy's hand.

"Stuff it Maxwell."

"Aw, Heero! You never let me have any fun!" Duo whined, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Since Duo's insisted, and courtesy calls for it, I might as well introduce you to the rest of the terror squad." Quatre said as he pointed people out.

"The one who tried his best to silence Duo, a noble action I might add,"

"Hey!-"

"-is Heero Mizuno. The raven beauty to his left is Rei Hino and that's her younger sister Hotaru next to her. All three are from Japan. Oh! And Heero is Ami's brother! Almost forgot to mention that.

"The tall brunet I was sitting next to is Trowa Barton. Next to him are his sister Lita and her boyfriend Chang Wufei.

"Lastly is Bunny and her boyfriend Darien Shields. You'll rarely see them around, so don't worry.

"So that's the group, pretty easy to remember once you get to know them." Mina smiled at the group who smiled back encouragingly.

"Oh my goodness! Is that the time?" The tall auburn haired girl – Lita she remembered – leaped to her feet, kissing her brother on the cheek. She  
tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and he wordlessly put his book away and followed her, but not before giving Mina a brief nod as he left. The brother, Trowa, leaned back in his chair and for all appearances appeared to go to sleep.

"Trowa's like that," Quatre said, following her gaze. He sat down again, Ami to his left with a book in her hand. Mina chose a chair next to Duo, who was currently doing his best to upset Heero, and tried to be inconspicuous. She failed.

"Hiya!" A petite blond suddenly popped up next to her. "My name's Bunny! What's your name?" Mina was suddenly strongly reminded of Duo.

"Mina, Mina Rana Rebarbre Winner." Bunny grinned.

"I know who you are! You're that new model I've been hearing so much about! Do you like ice-cream?" Mina was caught off-guard by the question.

"Y-yes?"

"Perfect! I'll get all the girls together and we can go out for ice- cream tomorrow and take you shopping! You'll love it! And hey, who knows? Maybe you can wear one of the outfits you find in your magazine. Oh! Have you met my boyfriend? Darien, Mina Rana Rebarbre Winner. Mina, Darien Shields." Shaking hands, Mina got the impression he would do just about anything for Bunny. She sighed deeply. What she wouldn't give to find love like that.

"By the way, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I did, but he...it didn't work out. So I am currently single." Bunny gave her a sympathetic look and then nodded, eyes twinkling.

"You won't be for long, not around here. Trust me." She flashed a smile before turning to leave, Darien's arm around her waist. Mina let her head thump against the table.

"I am so screwed."

"Nah, you're just the object of attention at the moment." She looked up to see a pair of brilliant green eyes taking her in. "It'll all calm down in a couple of weeks, well, maybe longer if you hang around with Duo."

"Trowa, right?" He brushed his long bangs slightly out of his face and nodded. Not knowing what else to say, she studied him instead. He wasn't much taller than his sister, who clocked in at probably 5'7" if she had to guess. Both had a similar slim frame and eyes. His hair though, was more brown than red, lacking the highlights that made his sister's so interesting. He was quiet, and so laid back she was instantly reminded of a cat. Not her cat though; her cat was an absolute terror on a sugar high. An image of Duo on a sugar high as a cat suddenly came to mind. She giggled. Trowa raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Feeling the need to explain herself, she said:

"Duo as a cat on a sugar high." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Wow Mina! Trowa must like you! He's talked more to you than to anyone else today! Maybe everybody put together."

"Shut up Duo," Trowa said shortly and closed his eyes. Maxwell just grinned and shared a look with the other boys. Quatre rolled his eyes and got up, Ami following close behind.

"What class do you have next Mina?" he asked as he gathered his things.

"Uh...mathematics?" she replied she had dug out and studied a piece of paper that was supposedly her schedule. It was hard to tell though; Duo had mutilated it beyond reckoning when he had tried to make a paper airplane with it.

"You'll be having it with Ami then, why don't you walk with us?" Relieved, Mina grabbed her backpack and hurried after them. _At least you'll know one person in your class, that's something._


	3. No need for school!

Hiya! I'm back! _Waves_ I think a few people (I luv you all!) deserve a little praise! To: My reviewers!

Black-Fire Eclipse Thank you so much! It's wonderful to know people care! n.n

babymar-mar I'm glad to know the glossary came in handy! Yay! It surved a purpose! n.n

Ja Rule Yeah...I knew that. u.u'' Just wanted to clear a few things up. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Xtreme Nuisance Yeah, she is. But! As in all my non-Japan based fanfics, I add 2 inches to all the characters whose nationality I change. That way, it's not quite so odd. Thus, Usagi'd be 5'1" or 5'2" in her boots. n-n I actually know a friend who's that short too and no, she's not Japanese. n-n

angelicmayuka YAY! It makes my day to have you review! n-n _Beams_ And yes...it is Rei/Heero. n-n I did it on purpose I hope I updated fast enough that you haven't planned to do anything drastic yet. X.x That'd be bad. Thank you!

Bunny YAY! The glossay helped! I'm happy to hear you learned some things too! n-n'' That's what it's there to do! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Reviwing is encouraged! Now - read on!

* * *

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter Three – No need for school!

_Finally! Gym! A class I like! _Mina could have leaped for joy at the thought. As it was, she settled for a stately walk. She stopped suddenly as she saw who else was in her class: Trowa, his sister Lita, and her boyfriend Wufei.

"Um, hi guys!" The two boys turned, looked at her, nodded, and turned back. Lita on the other hand winked at her and ran over to greet her.

"Hey! I didn't know you had PE this period! Come on! I'll take you to meet Amara! You'll love her! She's just so cool! She really is the one who runs this class even though the teacher's supposed to. Hey...are you going to be part of the fencing club?" Shaking her head, Mina let herself be dragged along to see Amara.

"Ah, well. You sure? A lot of the group's in it and it wouldn't hurt for you to be in it, want to try?" Mina paused and started to think about it. It actually sounded interesting, if not a lot of work.

"Can I?"

"Definitely, just let me talk to Zechs and we'll see. He's the president of the club. AHA! Found you 'Mara!" A very tall girl turned to face them, white-blond hair cut boyishly short around her face. She had eyes so blue they hurt Mina's eyes to look into them. The blue gaze moved back to Lita. Amara jerked her head towards Mina.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Quatre's sister! So you better be nice to her!"

"Who ever said I wouldn't be?"

"Just warning you..." Lita muttered. "I wouldn't be too surprised if Quatre came down here and tore your head off over something you said to Mina." Amara snorted.

"Little Keneko could try." She smiled. Mina gulped. Laughing, Lita turned back to Mina.

"Amara is Quatre's unofficial protector and older sister."

"But that doesn't mean I can't still take him down when I need to." Amara put in. She ran a hand through her short hair and took a deep breath.

"So," she began, "Are you going to join the fencing club? I have a feeling Lita's already talked to you about it." Mina nodded.

"I don't really know how to fence but I'd love to learn." Amara nodded to herself.

"Well, now's as good a time as any. Especially from the best."

"You?" Lita asked slyly.

"Hell no. Zechs is better and you know it." Lita sighed wistfully.

"I know. He beats you every time." Amara flushed angrily.

"He does not!"

"Um, guys?" Mina tried to stop them before they got into too big of an argument. "I think class is supposed to start soon? Everybody's starting to seem kind of anxious." Amara frowned and looked. Sure enough everyone, (except for Wufei and Trowa who were watching amusedly), were glancing nervously at Amara.

"All right! Time to split up!" Amara yelled, making them jump. Mina looked questioningly over at Lita.

"Oh! That just means whichever aspect of gym you take, that's what you practice. And since archery and fencing are considered gym practice," she grabbed Mina's arm and dragged her off after Amara, "That means we get to have fun!"

* * *

"And so," Mina concluded, "I now have, because of my interests and big mouth, both fencing AND gymnastics practice during gym. Not to mention after school fencing and volleyball practice." She sighed and sat down heavily on the couch, coke in hand.

"Um, how exactly do you manage to practice both gymnastics and fencing at the same time?"

"I alternate." Mina said gloomily. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are gymnastics."

"And volleyball...?"

"Everyday after school."

"So fencing is...?"

"Weekends, first thing in the morning." Quatre whistled appreciatively.

"And people thought I was busy." He looked thoughtful and then broke into a grin. "Well, at least there are no worries about you getting fat." Mina threw a pillow at him.

"As opposed to you who sits around all day working on papers."

"It's my job!"

"You could get a different one!" He made a face.

"But I like this one! And it pays more." Mina rolled her eyes.

"As if you couldn't just ask dad for money."

"Same for you miss model!" Mina stuck her tongue out at him and the gesture was returned with equal gusto. She sighed heavily and looked back at her coke.

"Hey! Where's Artimas? I haven't seen him since you got back." Mina perked up at the mention of her cat.

"Oh he's sleeping on my bed. Maybe I should forgo drowning in my coke and sorrows and go torture him instead." Quatre shook his head.

"You're evil."

"Takes one to know one." Just as she was bounding up the stairs, the phone rang.

"Mina! It's Bunny! She wants to know if you can come join her and the girls for ice-cream later!" Mina did a 180 on the stairs and fell down with a thud.

"When!"

"Um...Five!" Quatre yelled back.

"Cool! Where?" Mina couldn't believe she was being invited already.

"The Crown!" And...she had no idea where that was. She'd ask Quatre.

"I'll be there!" Quatre hung up the phone and went up the stairs only to find Mina still sitting on them.

"Um, you do realize that means you need to leave now, right?" Mina just looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"It's four-forty five." Mina did a double take and then whirled up the stairs to her room. Frantic scrambling to get ready was heard from the bedroom, accompanied by several yelps of pain. Quatre snickered.

"Gotta go! Bye!" A flash of yellow and orange went by and the front door slammed. It suddenly opened again and a hand shot in and grabbed the keys hanging next to the door on the wall before slamming the front door again. Quatre blinked. The door opened again.

"QUATRE!" He winced.

"I'm right here!"

"Oops! Sorry. Um-"

"Take a right, down three blocks, take a left, down seven."

"Thanks!" The door slammed for a third time. Quatre sighed. Things were certainly going to be more active with Mina back home. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

"Hey! We were just beginning to wonder about you!" Mina gave a weak smile and tried to catch her breath.

"I- _gasp_-had to-_wheeze_-run from my house." Bunny's eyes grew wide.

"You ran all the way from the mansion?" Mina nodded. "Wow."

"Hey! Are we getting ice-cream or not?"

"In a minute Rei, let Mina catch her breath."

"Nah, I'm fine now!" Mina bounced over to Rei and smiled. "Lets go get ice-cream!"

The walk to the ice-cream parlor was relatively uneventful save for the fact that Bunny was continually tripping over everything and everyone in order to get there faster.

"Finally!" Lita exclaimed as they pushed the door to the shop open. A blast of cold air struck them and they were greeted by a handsome young man in blue jeans and a white shirt. In fact, it was –

"Darien!"

"Hi Bunny, figured you'd show up since it was Thursday."

"Bunny! You mean the reason we went out for ice-cream today instead of tomorrow was because you wanted to see your boyfriend?"

"...Yes?" Rei sighed and then glanced at Bunny, snapping sharply:

"No puppy eyes!" Bunny's eyes only grew bigger and she started to sniffle.

"All right! I give up! I'm sorry!" Bunny was instantly happy again, running over to kiss her boyfriend over the counter.

"Bunny, I wish you'd be a little more sensitive about these things sometimes." Ami said, shaking her head.

"I am Ami! Just when Rei-"

"Usual?" Darien interrupted.

"Of course!" Bunny chirped.

"Right away - wait. What would you like Mina?" Mina blinked.

"Me?" He nodded. "Um, strawberry?"

"Coming up!" The girls made their way to the back as Bunny grabbed a booth and sat in it, bouncing up and down happily. Rei, about to say something, suddenly decided against it and instead struck up a conversation with her sister. Mina, busy looking the parlor over, didn't realize until halfway through their conversation it was all in Japanese. Ami would add a comment now and then but generally did not take part in the conversation. Mina was about to ask her where she learned Japanese but just then Darien showed up.

"Raspberry sherbert," Ami smiled as she accepted it. "Chocolate for Rei, cherry for Lita, strawberry for Mina, three tone sherbert for Hotaru," she blushed and murmured a 'thank you'. "And two banana sundaes for my little rabbit." He tweaked her nose as she squealed in delight and moved back to his work.

"He's always like that." Lita said around a mouthful of cherry. "He and Bunny have been dating for...how long?"

"Fwee wears." Bunny said as she held up her fingers as extra help.

"And they've been so cute about it!" Lita's eyes glazed over as she let her ice-cream melt.

"And she-" Rei said pointing at Lita, "is a puppy who's sick for love."

"Am not!" Lita retorted, snapping out of her daze. Hotaru giggled.

"Hey Ami." Ami glanced up surprised.

"Hm?" Mina paused in the middle of her ice-cream.

"How did you learn Japanese?"

"She's half Japanese." Hotaru piped up.

"My mother's German and my father's Japanese." Ami explained. "They divorced when I was two."

"Oh." Mina took a thoughtful lick at her strawberry cone.

"You see, I still wanted to keep in touch with my brother Heero since he'd moved to Japan, but I couldn't write him in English very well. So Heero  
and I sort of cobbled out a system where we would translate each other's letters and teach each other. It was easier for him since he had English as a requirement at his school. I had to get help from a couple of other students." She smiled at Rei and Hotaru.

"Of course by then she was already fairly well versed in the language and needed little help from us." Rei retorted. Ami blushed.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Everyone stared at Bunny and her empty dishes and then back at their own half-eaten ice-cream cones.

"What?" She said as they burst out laughing. "What did I say?"

* * *

Author: Well! That's all for now! I'll write more later! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! I'd luv you forever and ever! With Bunny on top?

Bunny: Pwease?

Author: O.o

Author: My characters are helping me?

Ami: Not really, um, you see-

Rei: We just want the reviews!

Lita: Yeah! Reviews!

Author: -.-

Author: You just want the reviews? That's the only reason you help me?

Mina: ...Yeah?

Author: .

Hotaru-chan: We love you?

Author: You see what I have to put up with here?

Quatre: Allah! No wonder it takes you so long to update!

Author: -.- What he just said.

Minna: We love you! Ja ne!


	4. No need to reminisce!

I'm back! And I need to thank some people! To-

angelicmayuka I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my story. I dunno if you'll still like it after what I've done in this chapter...ah! Well! Anyway...you're done waiting! New chapter! Hope you like it!

Anime Monster Too bad you don't like needles. I know lots of people who don't so it's okay. I won't hold it against you. n.n I'm glad you liked the extra info anyway and I plan on putting Duo back in next chapter, but not this one. Later! I promise!

Black-Fire Eclipse Well-I updated! I know! Not soon but, well, here it is! n.n'

Crystal O.O Heero's b-day is the same as yours? Wow. Freaky. And I know this is a little cliché, but it's just for fun, so I don't care much. Hope it's fun for you to read though, that's all that matters.

Xtreme Nuisance Wheeeee! I'm so glad this is the best high school story! I still hope it is after this chapter. Well, we'll see! Enjoy!

So, I'd like to also appologise for this being so late but it _is_ ::insert irony:: time for high school and I'll only be able to update when I have time. And this chapter is serious! The random dialogue at the end isn't but that's another story! Next chapter will be funny again! Promises! - Now read on and have fun!

* * *

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter Three – No need to reminisce!

Lita had always been alone. From the time she was early enough to remember there had been no one there to care for her.

Lita was born in Canada on December 5 in a small hospital. Her mother and father, she was told, loved her more than anything. They died in an airplane crash when she was one. Soon after that tragic event she was shipped off to an orphanage and then a foster home. She lived in sixteen different foster homes before returning to remain at the orphanage at age seven.

When Lita was eleven she joined a gang. The gang consisted of twelve people, all of them older than her. They became her family and looked out for her. Now, at age sixteen, she wasn't in a gang anymore; that was ancient history. She had left the gang when she met Wufei.

Chang Wufei was a proud full-blooded Chinese with jet black hair and obsidian eyes. He had a serious justice complex and loved to fight. When they first met he had called her an onna and she had bloodied his nose. But that was years ago. Nowâ€well, until recently, he was the only reason she took a breath in the morning when she got up. Until recently

Until recently she had thought she was alone in the world, the only one who cared about herself. And until recently, she had been right. Before she knew about Trowa, before she had even met him. Before she knew she had a brother, she had been alone.

She had met Trowa completely by accident; a real accident in fact. She and Wufei had been out for a run on her motorcycle and she had lost control and nearly run him over. Amid a waterfall of apologies she had noticed his startlingly similar looks to her own and had dragged him seven blocks to the orphanage and looked up records. That was the day she found a stranger and he turned out to be her brother. Since then, Trowa was never allowed out of her sight; she was too afraid he'd leave and she'd be without family. That was something she knew she wouldn't be able to handle if it happened, whether Wufei was there or not.

Lita, Wufei, and Trowa had set up home in an apartment three blocks from school using Lita and Trowa's job money and Wufei's trust funds to pay rent. They had friends over and liked their work. Family was a reality and life was good. But sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, Lita remembered. The moon would weep and memories assaulted her. So sometimes, Lita wondered if her life was really as wonderful as it seemed.

* * *

_Flashback_

Lita chewed indifferently on an oak leaf as she listen to the conversation below.

"She's just so_boyish_. No one in their right mind would ever want to adopt _her_. It's no wonder she keeps coming back."

"I know what you mean. She was so mean to me yesterday! I asked her if she wanted to play with me and she said 'You are nothing but an ugly freak' and shoved me into the mud!." One of the other girls gasped.

"She's the freak! She doesn't care about anybody but herself."

"She thinks she's so much better than us. She whines to the boys about being weak and has them pick on us because of it." What a load of rubbish! Lita thought. She almost snorted but caught herself in time from making any more noise.

"I'm just glad she's leaving again. I hope she never comes back." As their retreating forms cast shadows on the lawn behind them, Lita leaned back in her tree. An offending oak leaf was crushed angrily and fell softly to the ground below.

How could they gossip behind her back? They only cared about make-up and jewelry. None of them appreciated real things. All they did was complain; none of them had ever been alone as long as her. They all had families wanting to adopt them. They had money! They had friends! So fine! Let them gossip! So long as they kept their dolls to themselves and let her enjoy her freedom! She didn't need friends like those anyway! All they'd do is judge her and continue to gossip about her when they got bored. It was just the way they were. Besides, no one wanted friends like that. No one needed friends like that. In fact, no one needed friends at all. Did they?

_End Flashback_

* * *

Lita opened her eyes drowsily and blinked at the squiggled red blur on the clock next to her. Numbers coming into focus, a squint told her it was only 6:34 am. Plenty of time to fix coffee before school. Slipping out of bed, her feet thumped loudly on the floor, causing Wufei to mumble something unintelligible angrily at her and roll over, carrying the covers with him. Amused, Lita poked the lump on the left side of the bed. A snarl rose from it. Shrugging, she stumbled into the kitchen, yawning all the way. Startled, she noticed Trowa was already up and drinking coffee at the table, eyes gazing out the window.

"Trowa," he turned to gaze at her, eyes a piercing green in the pre-dawn light. "Morning." He said nothing but nodded. Curious, Lita went over and fixed a cup of coffee before joining him silently.

"Why so early?"

"Cathy."

"Meeting her hmmm?" Lita took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "When? This morning?"

"Yes."

"I take it you're not going to come to school then?"

"No."

"Will you be back in time for dinner?"

"I'll try."

"Well, that's all I suppose I can hope for." Finishing the brown liquid in one last swig Lita stood and poured a second cup. "Then I'd best wake up Wufei and get ready for school." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and moved back towards the bedroom, unsure of just how she felt about Trowa meeting Cathy. The woman was wonderful, she'd met her before, but Lita couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy every time she was near the woman. It was long ago decided best for Lita not meet with her often and to remain friendly and distant.

"Wufei," she called softly. The boy mumbled something and waved a hand at her. Lita sighed; Wufei was _not_ a morning person. "Coffee," she murmured in a sing-song voice, holding it just near enough for him to smell it. One sleepy eye opened and peered out from under the comforter.

"So." Lita set it down on the table and glared at her partner.

"Up. Now. You." He grunted and closed his eye.

"Why?"

"Because." She cocked her head and poked him. "School."

"Damn it."

"I accede. But I fear your GPA doesn't agree." Wufei snorted and sat up, stretching his arms as he did so.

"I detest the learning system established called high school."

"Agreed. Drink your coffee."

Lita's feet dragged. She wasn't very energetic, no, scratch that, she wasn't energetic at all. Even her friends had noticed. Wufei, now awake and concerned, stuck by her side through all of their classes together and wouldn't let her out of his site. She was extremely grateful for the support. She still had no idea why, but having Trowa gone and spending the day with Catherine took the energy out of her.

Shaking her head to clear it, she squeezed Wufei's hand for reassurance and walked to French class with her head held high. She could do this, she'd show the world she could survive without Trowa Barton for one day. She'd show them. She'd survive.

* * *

Wa! This was short! O.o I also know it was depressing! I'm sorry! But it needed to be written! Between Mina's humorous events at high school, there will be the not so humorous pasts of the others. So the POVS may switch around a bit. . I'll try not to make it too confusing. And as a final note, I'm not doing one for everybody, I don't think, I just needed to write Lita's seeing as it was so vital to this story. NOW I have you all going 'What? Vital? What the does she mean?' - Hehehehehehehehe you'll just have to wait and see. - Ja ne! Terra Rain

* * *

Quatre: Allah! She managed to update! Praise be to Allah! The merciful and compassionate!-

Author: -.- I hate you, you know that?

Wufei: This chapter sucked.

Author: Now look here-

Lita: At least she didn't write you ooc as a jealous maniac.

Author: I didn't! I simply-

Duo: Maybe she'll make you suicidal by killing Trowa off!

Trowa: O.O

Lita: O.O ::eyes fill with tears::

Wufei: Injustice! ::Chases Duo with katana::

Author: O.O DUO!

Duo: Uh oh. Um. Bye now!

Author: ::rubs temples:: I don't believe this

Wufei: ::manages to grab Duo's hair:: THAT'S IT! I'M CUTTING IT OFF!

Duo: O.O NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Hotaru: ::wanders over:: Oh really? What are you cutting off?

Wufei: Maxwell's h- ::blushes::

Lita: O.O Hotaru!

Chibi-Usa: ::giggles::

Duo: ::laughs:: Didn't know you cared Chang.

Wufei: Stuff it or I Will cut it off Maxwell!

Duo: ::trying not to laugh:: Stuff what Chang? ::snigger::

Author: O.O This is SO completely out of hand!

Wufei: MAXWELL! ::_well _past red by now::

Author: ::snaps fingers and Duo disappears::

Author: That was- I'm sorry! This is supposed to be a completely clean fanfic!

Chibi-Usa: ::snorts::

Author: ::glares:: Well it was! ::sighs:: I guess my yaoi half got the better of me. Ah, well! At least it wasn't in the _story_ part of it!

Wufei: Injustice! I NEED to kill Maxwell! Let me at him onna!

Author: ::yawns:: All in good time.

Wufei: ::harumphs:: ::Lita goes over and kisses him:: ::He melts in her arms and is instantly better::

Author: Aw!

Chibi-Usa: Ew.

Hotaru: ::blink::

Hotaru: Can we go now?

Author: Please.

Hotaru: :mumbles:: Bitch.

Author: O.O Injustice!

Quatre: This is going to take a while. Tea?

Ami: No thank you. But thank you all for reading! Reviews are appreciated! - Flames are not and will be used by Rei to-

Rei: Mars Flame Sniper!

Author: ::Eeep!:: LOOK WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!

Rei: You were in the way.

Ami: ::calmly sips tea::

Author: -.- I hate you all.

The End!

Review!


	5. Kyande and the Cat's Meow!

I'm back! And I need to thank some people! To-

angelicmayuka n.n YAY! You liked it! The other chapter was a little depressing's all. I didn't make you wait that long this time! On the other hand...YOU...SIGH. Update yours soon! I miss reading it! T-T

Black-Fire Eclipse Wahahahahha! I updated! O.o See what happens!

Jewels14 Have an update n.n! Have fun with it!

* * *

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter Four – Kyande and the Cat's Meow

Mina glanced over at Lita and frowned. The tall brunet wasn't as energetic as she normally was and Wufei seemed more fussy over her than normal. Biting her lip, Mina turned to her brother and poked him.

"Yes?" he said calmly, rubbing his arm as he turned to face her. She frowned at him as well, not liking the feeling on her face.

"What's up with Lita?" Quatre's faced clouded briefly before answering.

"He's visiting his foster-sister Catherine today."

"Shouldn't she be glad...?" Quatre shook his head, a sad smile on his normally happy features.

"You of all people should realize that this is hard for her. Trowa was adopted into a loving family, Lita wasn't, and it still hurts her to think of it." Mina let out a soft 'Ahhh' and re-shouldered her bookbag. She decided then and there to make it up to Lita by being the best friend she could be. Mina Rana Reberbra Winner would make sure Lita had the best day she possibly could! Just see that she didn't!

* * *

"Lets go clubbing!" Ami snorted into her milk and Bunny looked at her wide eyed.

"Wha...?"

"Clubbing! Don't tell me you people have never gone before?" Mina looked around at the silent group. Dumbstruck, she gaped. "I don't believe it!"

"I have." Lita said quietly from her corner with Wufei. "I've been clubbing."

"All right! Now you all need to go! How about tonight? It _is_ Friday." The girls all shared looks and shrugged. Why not?

"What about Hotaru? Is she too young to come?" Bunny asked, resting her chin in her hands.

"Trust me, she'll be fine." Rei answered quickly, smiling at her younger sister. "She'll come."

"Now, where should we go?" Heero nodded at Mina.

"I know a place." Heero said as Mina's eyes widened and she squealed.

"Where?"

"The Mask. It's about forty miles outside of town."

"Perfect!" Mina thumped the table for emphasis, knocking Quatre's burger out of his hand in the process. "Oops, hehe, sorry." Rolling her eyes, Rei crossed her legs and leaned forward.

"What about outfits? How's everyone set on that? _Guys_?" She asked pointedly. Duo winked.

"No prob here babe." Heero pretended to growl, wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Quatre?" Rei said as she turned her gaze his way, ignoring Heero's possessive act.

"Um, well-"

"He's living with me, remember? I'll make sure he and Ami are properly dressed." Mina winked. Duo grinned.

"Yeah! Now that's _my_ kind of woman!" Rei and Ami sighed while Mina flipped her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head.

"All right, quite salivating Duo." Wufei said as he snapped Duo's mouth closed for him.

"Aw, can't I admire?"

"Yes, please do!"

"Don't encourage him Mina!" Ami wailed.

"But-" both said at the same time before pointing at each other. "What they just said." In unison, everyone except Duo and Mina dropped their heads to the table in defeat. The two blinked, looking at the wreckage before them. "What? What did we say?"

* * *

"Is it all right if I bring my niece along with me? She's good friends with Hotaru and I thought it'd be good for her to have someone her age along too." Mina nodded, phone cradled against her shoulder as she rummaged around in her vanity.

"I think it's a great idea. What's her name?"

"Renée but we all just call her Rini."

"Cool name."

"Yeah. She goes to a private school so she and Hotaru don't see each other often."

"So Rini's your niece? How?"

"My older sister Serenity; my only sibling actually. She married a guy named Ron and got pregnant with Rini first thing. She's thirty seven come June."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it kinda came out of no where. This knight in shinning armor swept her off her feet and bam next thing we know they're engaged."

"Kinda like you and Darien?" Mina teased. Across the line, Bunny blushed ruby red.

"I gotta go, or don't you want me to be ready in time to go clubbing?"

"Fine! Fine! I'll go! Talk to you later." Mina shut her closet door on a belt, causing it to bounce back and hit her toe.

"Bye." Bunny replied as Mina gratefully turned the phone off and yelped in pain.

"What is it this time?" Quatre asked as he wandered in, sitting down on the edge of her bedspread, his left leg half-covering a stylized sun.

"Toe." she said simply and sat down, rocking back and forth. Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Mina glared at him.

"Bite me."

"Where?" Mina only glared harder. Quatre laughed and changed the subject. "So have you found and outfit for Ami to wear?"

"Yeah, you were a little hard though. I don't really have many things for guys in my closet."

"Understandably," Mina began to look up and Quatre hastily plowed on, "so what did you pick out?" Mina's face was suddenly graced by a feral grin.

"Why don't you just see it on Ami first?"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ami groaned as she turned back and forth in front of the full length mirror.

"What are you talking about? You look great." Ami blushed softly at Mina's comment.

"Thanks."

"Ami! You about ready to leave? Quatre's looking a little apprehensive down here!" Ami jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yes! Just one moment!" Grabbing a coat off the rack she started downstairs, Mina following.

"Hi Qat! Bye mom! Talk later! I'll have fun! Bye!" Grabbing her boyfriend, Ami fled, making sure her surprised mother saw as little of her outfit as was possible. Laughing, Quatre tapped her shoulder, when they were three blocks away, effectively getting her to slow down.

"You forgot your cell." He said calmly.

"Shit!" Ami immediately clapped a hand to her mouth and blushed. Mina burst out laughing so hard she nearly cried.

"This is just too weird. Ami brushing past her mom, cussing, and wearing a-"

"Don't say it." Ami snapped grimly and slumped inside her coat. If her mother saw her-

"Here, take your cell and lets get going." Surprised, Ami took the small silver phone from her friend's hand. "Your mom handed it to me after you ran out he door dragging Quatre. She said to call if you ran into trouble." Now more than ever, Ami loved her mom more than any daughter. Happily she grabbed Mina and Quatre's hands and began walking down the street to Rei's house.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Duo shouted over the music. Mina silently agreed as the group followed Heero through the crowd. The place was pitch black except for the flashing neon lights. Smoke filled the floor around their feet, giving the place an air of mystery. Bumping into someone, Mina apologized and hurried to catch up to Lita and Wufei.

"So what now?" Wufei asked Lita, secretly hoping she'd answer-

"Let's dance." Letting a small smile escape, Wufei led her out onto the dance floor. Mina sighed, hearts in her eyes. Rei heard her and did a double take at her starry-eyed gaze. 'Aw damn.' she thought. 'I just hope she doesn't go home with the first person she sees. Mental note: talk to Qat about that.'

"Rum and coke." Rei said as she hopped up on the barstool, the bartender turned to look at her and Rei nearly fell off her seat.

"A-a-a-a-Amara!" Everyone's heads snapped up. Amara stared them down with a smirk on her face.

"Now I _know_ some of you aren't even supposed to _be_ in the club, let alone order a drink." Rei had the decency to blush under Amara's pointed gaze. "I'll get coke but the rum will have to wait. _I_ like my job." Flashing her teeth, Amara chuckled. "But if Heero will restrain himself, I think the new guy at the other end of the bar might be...persuaded to get you something more." Taking the cue, Rei slipped down off the stool and sauntered down the bar, fingertips trailing seductively along the edge of it. Heero growled low in his throat but didn't move. Amara's eyebrow rose a notch. Seconds later Rei returned with a glass of dark liquid and a satisfied look on her face. Sitting down on Heero's lap she sipped slowly at the concoction.

"Easy." Rei said as she met Amara's gaze. The tall sandy-headed girl shrugged.

"Thought he might be."

"Please come dance Darien!" Bunny tugged on her boyfriend's hand.

"Bunny-" he tried to plead.

"If you don't I will." Amara said as she wiped a glass clean. Darien let himself be pulled onto the dance floor but not before throwing a look Amara's way. Chuckling, Amara poured another customer a drink.

"He's so predictable."

Rini stood in a corner by herself, not sure what to do. She, unlike Hotaru, hadn't wanted to dance. The slim black haired girl was currently enjoying herself on the floor to the beat of Hoobastank. Rini felt out of place. Her outfit wasn't anything like Hotaru's.

Her best friend was wearing a black leather miniskirt with chains crisscrossed all over it, purple fishnets, black leather boots, and a bodice which laced up in the front with purple ribbon.

Rini looked at her own with mild distaste. A simple pale pink skirt made out of three layers of thin see-through fabric and a white tube top. Her white sandals had a modest one inch heel and laced up to her calves. Deciding to be fancy, she had twisted her strawberry blonde hair up into two pigtails. Next to Hotaru she looked like a stuck up prick...or a goody-goody who never went out. Which was partially true; she didn't get out much. But she _wasn't_ a goody-goody! She just wasn't!

Duo noticed, Bunny's niece was it?, Rini standing by herself in a corner. Figuring she was shy or depressed, Duo made up his mind to find out.

"Hi." Rini started in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say anything to her. She recognized him as one of Bunny's friends. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"Rini." She replied, shaking his hand.

"You wanna dance?" Rini blinked.

"Well, I,"

"Do you want to?" Rini noticed his eyes were very blue, so blue they looked purple. Not light purple like Hotaru's contacts, but dark purple. Violet.

"I do, I just don't-"

"Well come on then!" Grabbing her hand, Duo pulled her through the crowds to an open spot. Rini let herself be dragged along until she was deposited in a place where she could actually breathe.

"Do you know how to dance?" Duo asked as he released her hand. Rini glared at him as though he had just asked her to repeat the alphabet.

"Of course."

"Than dance!" After watching Duo for a moment, Rini decided he had the right idea. Closing her eyes, she let the music take her away to places where she normally couldn't find.

* * *

At midnight, the group finally found everyone exhausted. After much discussion, it was decided that they'd drive over to a coffee house and have a light snack before crashing at the mansion. Darien agreed to drive Bunny, Rini, and Duo in his car, while Rei took Heero and Hotaru in the Porsche. Sighing dramatically, Quatre claimed his girlfriend, sister, Lita, and Wufei for his vehicle. Rides settled, Duo found himself being used as an armrest while Rini changed her shoes.

"These _kill _my feet. I don't understand how Mina can wear three inch heels everywhere!" Duo snickered. "I'm serious! You should try them on sometime!"

"After hearing you complaining? What do you think I am? Stupid?" Rini gave him a look which clearly stated she thought he was. Bunny chuckled.

"You left yourself wide open on that one." Darien said as Duo stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll remember not to do that again, just give me a second to write myself a memo."

* * *

"Mocha."

"Lattée."

"Cappuccino."

"Coffee, black." Mina turned to look at Hotaru in disbelief. "What?" The girl asked, as the machine rang up the total.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised."

"I'm lactose intolerant, otherwise I would have something more than sugar in it." Mina made a small 'o' in understanding and asked for a hot chocolate.

"Ahem." Mina noticed Hotaru's amused stare and smiled.

"I'm caffeine intolerant, otherwise I'd have coffee." Picking up their drinks, the two girls wandered over to where the others had pushed two tables together and created what could be best described as a fort.

"Should I start stacking chairs and erect a keep?" Wufei asked dryly from behind the two girls. Duo bounced up, hand raised.

"I'll help! Oo! Pick me! Pick me!" Rini tugged the end of his braid.

"Sit down, your making a scene." Duo sat down, pouting until Rini pushed his mocha lattée in front of him. Ami, watching the exchange, was happy that Rini had managed to make friends with Bunny's friends. She herself had been unsure of the age gap when presented with the idea but now the doubts seemed unfounded.

Lita stirred her coffee with a tiny brown straw, letting it grow gradually cold. Feeling a slight pressure on her thigh, she looked down to see Wufei's hand squeeze her leg comfortingly.

"He's fine. Just...have fun tonight." Wufei's whisper tickled her ear.

"I'm...trying." she managed to choke out. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm slipped around her waist. "I'm trying. It's just so hard."

"This isn't just about Tro is it kawaii hito?" Lita shook her head and buried her face in his neck, breathing in deep the smell of sandalwood in his hair. "How long has it been since you..."

"Two weeks." His hand idly played with her hair.

"And they've been an admirable two weeks." Sniffing back a tear, she kissed him lightly and sat back up, taking a large swig out of her luke-warm coffee. She made a face and dumped three packets of sugar in it, stirring it a second time. Hesitating, she shrugged and put a forth one in.

"Does sugar help the temperature?" Wufei asked as she sipped it.

"Yep. It's a proven scientific fact."

"An unpublished one then."

"Ah, but a well-known one."

"Apparently. So why wasn't I informed then?"

"Because...I decided you should be ignorant to the ways of American coffee."

"For that I thank you _ever_ so much."

"Gasp! Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Oh! Lita and Wufei are being kawaii again!" Duo squealed, jumping up and down in his chair. Rini clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet. You talk too much."

"I do not! Do I...?"

"YES!" Everyone cried out. Duo thumped his head against the table. Darien made a cutting motion across his throat.

"Open."

"Damn memo." Duo muttered as Rei patted his back sympathetically.

* * *

Author: Ack! I am finished writing for now! Update soon! Love,

and yes I realise I made Wufei speak Japanese instead of Chinese,

Terra Rain.


	6. No need for late night movies!

Hey kidies! I'm baaaaaaaaack! n.n Okay, this has been sitting for a while just _waiting_ to get put up, so without any further ado, chapter six of High School!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

angelicmayuka - You updated your story! Squeals

Thankz for letting me know my chapie kicked ass...and -trippy. O.o ;P More DuoxRini fun in this chapter too! AND 01xRei makesa cameo apperance! n.-

babymar-mar - Glad to know jealous Mako was not in vain! More of her in this one too! Enjoy!

Black-Fire Eclipse - I updated asaic...try and figure _that_ abbreviation out! O.o n.n Hope you like this one as much as you liked the others.

Jewels14 - Hope you _did_ manage to wait! Here's the next chapter! Have fun with it! n.-

* * *

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter Six – No need for Late Night Movies!

"_Labyrinth_!" Rini cried lovingly, holding the dvd case in her arms. Duo shook his head vehemently.

"No way! How about…hm…Disturbing Behavior?" Rini said no while in the background Mina made a face.

"Interview With The Vampire!"

"Perfect!" Duo exclaimed. "So whadda we got? That, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Hamtaro, Pirates of the Caribbean and Serial Experiments Lain."

"Yeah…that's all of it! So what should we watch first? Pirates of the Caribbean?" Rini asked as she flipped through the stack.

"Sounds good." Duo said as he grabbed a pillow.

"I just wanna snuggle." Rei said as she hooked Heero's shirt and pulled him down, arranging him as a pillow. "Move your elbow Heero." Obliging, Heero kept his face neutral as the others laughed. Shooting them all death glares, Heero started threading his long fingers through Rei's raven black hair.

"Darien!" Bunny exclaimed, knocking him over in a hug. "Me too! I wanna snuggle!" Darien winced and tried to smile.

"Just as long as you don't drool on me when you fall asleep." Annoyed, Bunny smacked his arm.

"I don't drool!" She cried indignantly as Wufei watched them, amused, holding a quiet Lita in his arms. Ami reached for the remote from her position in Quatre's arms on the couch and started the movie.

"Children play nice…and no snogging." Mina snickered.

"Good luck Quatre." Blushing beet red, her brother glared at her. Opening his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by Bunny.

"Shhh! The movie's starting!" Quatre sighed and resigned himself to watching the movie.

Unfortunately, Rini and Duo could not keep quiet.

Duo began by acting the movie out as Jack and Rini pretended to be Elizabeth. The rest of the group was torn between laughing and wanting the throw the two out. In the end, the pair was saved by a unanimous vote for popcorn and a bathroom break.

In the kitchen, Rini hopped up on the counter and started humming the theme song to Hamtaro while Mina emptied a bag of popcorn into a bowl, placing a second bag in the microwave.

"Mina," Lita's quiet voice broke the silence, snapping Mina out of whatever she had been thinking.

"Yes?"

"I- Well, I just…thank you." Mina blinked.

"For what?"

"For everything. For making me feel better about today, even though you didn't have to."

"Of course I did! You're my friend! My best friend in fact! Who helps me in Home Ec. when my instant pudding explodes? Or when I managed to bleed all over my pillowcases? Or when I fail a math test? I have to be there for you when you're down, just like you're for me." Lita smiled softly.

"Thanks Mina."

"Like I said, no need to." Mina said cheerily as she hugged her. Rini watched the exchange silently, jumping slightly when the microwave blared loudly next to her. Rini smiled sheepishly and then almost had a near heart attack as the doorbell rang. Mina, in the middle of emptying the second bag of popcorn, stopped.

"Bet I know who that is." She said with a wink in Lita's direction. Lita, catching her breath, ran to answer the door. Opening it, she was confronted with the sight of a bedraggled Trowa.

"Tro!" Lita threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. "Missed you." Startled, Trowa returned the hug, holding her tightly.

"Didn't know you cared." Trowa deadpanned. Lita chuckled.

"You bastard, of course I care. Now come on, the movie's about to start again, unless we're moving on to the next one" Grabbing his hand, she dragged him up the stairs.

"Which is…?"

"Hamtaro."

"Spare us all."

* * *

"Revenge!" Duo fell on top of Rini, tickling her mercilessly.

"St-st-stop! Help! Bunny!" Rini squirmed, trying to get away. Ami sighed in exasperation.  
"Does anyone even _watch_ movies anymore?"

"Naw, this is more fun to watch anyway."

"AhhH!" Rini managed to escape and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before Duo could follow.

"Come on! Lemme in! I forgot my toothbrush!"

"Liar! I bet you don't even have one!"

"I do to have one! I just never use it!" Ami turned the TV off and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Duo! Leave her alone! Some of us are trying to sleep." Rei growled as she threw a pillow at Duo. Even with her eyes closed, the pillow still managed to graze his shoulder.

"Why's everyone picking on me?" he whined, flopping down on the floor in front of the TV, clearly moping.

"Because you react." Trowa murmured from his position next to a barely awake Lita. The bathroom door clicked open.

"You going to be nice now?" Rini asked, peeking around the door frame. Duo nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, adrenaline's worn off." Convinced, the strawberry-blonde beauty exited the bathroom to resume her position on the floor next to Duo.

"Hey, what happened to Hamtaro?"

"We quit watching." Ami said dryly. Rini winced.

"Sorry. I promise to be good if we put on Lain." Pretending to think about it, Ami finally conceded. Settling back down, Rini was presented with the remote as Ami decided she preferred to sleep instead. Halfway through the first episode, Rini dozed off against Duo who ignored the fact that his shoulder was going numb. An hour later, Mina plucked the remote out of Duo's limp hand and scooted back over to her place next to Trowa.

"We the only ones still awake?" she whispered. Trowa glanced over at Bunny, who was currently asleep, but not drooling yet, and shrugged.

"I think so."

"Anything else you wanna watch then?"

"No, not really; this is fine."

"You sure? 'cuz I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed unless you want some company."

"I don't want to keep you up…"

"The only thing that's going to put me to sleep is boredom. Come on." Dragging him, much the same way Lita had, into her room she riffled through her closet before triumphantly presenting Trowa with a pack of cards.

"Rich man poor man?"

"Sounds fun." Watching Trowa shuffle, Mina tried to think of something to talk about. Abruptly she blurted out:

"Lita really missed you today." before blushing. Trowa raised an eyebrow before dealing.

"I know."

"Than why do you keep doing this to her?"

"Because…I owe it to Cathy."

"Why?"

"She was my family for several years. I can't just forget that and abandon her in favor of a new family." Mina winced.

"Point taken." She picked through her cards, eyeing Trowa as she did so.

"I think…I think she has such a problem with me seeing Cathy because she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That I might not come back." Mina set her hand down and stared. "I don't think it's conscious but…"

"It makes sense." Mina mused, picking her hand up again. "I mean, she didn't have you for the longest time. What's to stop you from going back to Cathy?"

"It's also the thought of me leaving in general. Cathy's just one way so she naturally views her as a threat. That's why they never get together."

"I bet it's hard on you." Mina said softly. Trowa looked up.

"It is."

"I wish Lita could see that."

"It's a small matter." Trowa replied, placing a card on the bed.

"It's pretty large for you." She retorted. As the silence wrapped around them, broken only by the sound of cards sliding together, Mina felt her eyes growing heavy.

"You should probably go to sleep now. You look tired" Trowa said as he gathered the cards together at the end of the game. Mina didn't have the energy to argue. Turning the lights off around the room, Trowa slipped in between the couch and Lita, leaving Mina to sleep in her room. His last thoughts as he drifted off were of how lucky he was to have Mina for a friend…and one who understood the situation no less and took it all in stride. Because when he thought about it, the situation was not pretty at all.

* * *

Author's Notes: I had so much trouble editing this! I kept haveing the leave and come back to it, s'why it took so long. . ANYWAY - next chapter coming _really_ soon, so heads up readers!

P.S. Be kind! Please Review! n.-

Btw, Quatre and Hotaru beg you! O.O Pwease? Take pitty! It's almost X-mas for pitty's sake! n.-

Take care!


	7. Butterflies and French Berets!

Thanks are in order for –

angelicmayuka – Thanks for your continuing support! And a tiny bit more Rei/Heero yet again! P.S. I bug you. Update your story! nn

Black-Fire Eclipse – I don't wanna give anything away but…yeah. n.- I'm a sucker for Tro/Mina if you haven't noticed in all my other ffs. Oh! and the abbreviation means 'as soon as I could'. ;p Sorry about that! And thank you for your constant reviews and obvious support! Luv ya!

Jewels14 – I kept it all up! Thanks so much for the support and input you've continuously given me! I always look for your reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: The animes Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. If anyone would actually believe that they did, they deserve an award.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Butterflies and French Berets

It was lunch time at South High School, and the magical twelve were busy doing what they did best: having fun in good company and with great food. Or, at least, attempting to. It was a little difficult to accomplish that sometimes, given that the cafeteria food was inedible. Fortunately for everyone, some nameless rich person -coughQuatre!cough- had a car so they'd all pile in and cruise for edible food.

Duo was currently munching on a hamburger (which he thought strange since they were made out of beef) and poking Heero in the side. Heero was currently at death glare number nine, which in normal terms, meant that if got poked one more time Duo's finger would suffer the consequences. Rei, sitting on Heero's other side, snickered at her boyfriend's predicament. Duo, throwing caution and common sense to the winds, poked Heero a fifth time.

"Ow! Ow! Owwwwww! Owowowowowowowowoweeee!"

"Omae o korosu." Heero hissed as he grabbed Duo's finger and started to bend it back.

"Rei!" Duo yelped as he tried to balance his burger and stop Heero at the same time.

"He warned you." Rei said with a shrug as she watched.

"Cat!" Duo cried desperately, knowing the peacemaker would-

"He warned you." Quatre replied without turning around from the seat up front.

"TRO!" Duo yelled as Heero applied more pressure. Trowa rolled his eyes and took them off the road for a second to glance back.

"Heero."

"Hn."

"No murdering / torturing in the car while I drive." Heero snorted and released his hold on Duo, muttering what sounded suspiciously like 'Baka'.

"Thanks Tro, you're a lifesaver."

"I would not have had to intervene if you had abided by Heero's warnings to desist."

"Yeah, whatever." Duo replied as he stuffed the rest of the burger in his mouth. "Can we go to Dairy Queen's? I want a milkshake."

* * *

The way the magical twelve had met was truly…well, incredible. They hadn't know each other since kindergarten or anything that extravagant, but at times it seemed as if they had. Duo and Bunny were the only ones who had even attended grade school together. Duo could specifically remember one instance where she had upended a tray of the school's cafeteria food on to his head.

Meetings had been gradual for the rest of them. Trowa and Quatre had met through music classes, and Wufei and Ami were frequently found working on class projects together. Duo and Bunny themselves had been social butterflies, flitting amongst them all.

The real breakthrough success for the magic twelve had come when Lita discovered her brother to be Quatre's orchestra partner. Trowa, surprised as being a catalyst for such a reaction, quickly settled into the idea of having a sister and moved in with her in an attempt to make up for lost time. Together with Wufei, the three made an invincible team.

Duo envied them in some ways. Although their life had been hard, they still had each other and a promise to never separate if possible. Duo never felt so alone as he did when he thought about them. He knew he was blessed to have a home and family, but sometimes he still wished.

Duo himself spent as little time as possible at home. He could usually be found bumming at Quatre's mansion or eating over at Ami and Heero's. Their mother was the sweetest woman he'd met, and although she frequently worked late at the ER downtown, there was always supper on the table in some shape or form.

What time he did spend at home, he either spent with his sister Fortney or baby sister Gwendolyn. He didn't mean to avoid his foster parents, but it was easier to not be around them than with them. He always felt foolish when he did it, but there were times when all they seemed to do was try and find fault with him. He wondered if he wasn't reading something else out of it and usually ended up shaking it off as being silly and went to work at the repair shop.

"Duo! You want chocolate, vanilla, or straw-"

"CHOCOLATE!" Quatre winced.

"I should've figured. Stupid question."

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Rei asked as she leaned over the front seats to change the radio station.

"Um…one-thirty five?" Quatre replied. Heero sighed, annoyed, as Duo bounced up and down happily.

"I guess we'll just have to miss sixth period!" Rei said grinning and she leaned back against Heero and snatched a quick kiss which turned into a rather long one.

"I guess I don't have much of a problem with that." Heero said after a pause. Rei graced him with a lopsided smile.

"And I have chocolate, so, hey, no prob here." Duo added as he clutched his shake like a life raft.

"So, where to now?"

"Let's go down to the park. I haven't see the new swings yet." Trowa nodded and turned the car left, guiding it toward the park. Duo leaned back in his seat and relaxed, rolling the window down to let in the last warm breezes of autumn. These were the times he loved and felt most alive. He hoped they would last as long as he knew them. Friends like these you don't find everyday.

* * *

"-and I don't even want to hear about it!" Duo shut the front door quietly. He could tell Fort was the object of current berating. Why was up for debate.

"But I couldn't just quit and leave him to do everything by himself!" The voice was filled with disbelief.

"You could have easily. And what is this problem with your grades? Why do you have a C in three classes?"

"I haven't turned in the paper-"

"Why?"

"-because-"

"I-Don't-Want-To-Hear-It! I just don't! That's it! Room! Now! And don't come down till supper! We'll finish this later, and until then, you are forbidden from doing that show!"

"But MOM! It's one night until performance! Dress rehearsal's tomorrow! I have a supporting role and we've been working on this for four weeks! I can't just QUIT!"

"You will and shall! I have already had a talk with your drama instructor and he has found a way to replace you." Fort stared at her mother open mouthed, Duo tiptoed past and winced, hurrying upstairs to his room. Steps were heard on the stairs followed by the slamming of a door.

"YOUNG LADY! I will NOT tolerate that in this house! Do you wish to be taken out of the class entirely?" There was a pause before Duo heard the sound of a door opening and a quiet "Sorry" being spoken. The door was shut quietly this time and he heard his mother's footsteps retreating from the bottom of the stairs. Easing open his door, Duo walked softly across the hall to knock softly at his sister's door.

* * *

The bell rang, dragging Duo out of his thoughts. Gathering textbooks, he laughed at one of Mina's jokes as he followed her down the halls to second period. She stopped without warning and turned, grabbing his arm.

"What's the matter? I can tell something's bothering you."

"Damn! You're as uncanny as Quatre!"

"Runs in the family." she muttered distractedly, blue eyes piercing his. "And don't even try and pull the 'nothing' one on me Duo Maxwell." He sighed and looked down, jostled by the moving crowd around them.

"I-" she waited as he tried to find words and failed. "Later." he said, pushing past her towards his next class. Mina let him go, worriedly. She wondered what it was that could strike Duo Maxwell's heart so hard it got him down. It had to be something so serious no one normal wanted to hear, that she was sure of. But she'd hunt him down and listen, try and get him to share his burdens with his friends.

That's what they were there for after all.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Get ready, get set, go!

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! n.n It makes me so happy! And this WILL be a Mina/Trowa fic! They just belong together in my book. And unfortunately angelicmayuka, I'm going to poke you. :poke: n.- Update soon! Also, to all those who listen to the music mentioned in my story, you rock! So, on with the show!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eight: Get Ready, Get Set, Go!

Lita sat in Biology class with a bemused expression on her face as she watched a green tree snake taste the side of its glass environment. Mina's face was scrunched up in confusion as she tried to comprehend what the teacher was saying and text Heero at the same time.

"Liiiiiiita!" she whined in a whisper, gently kicking the tall girl's left shin, "Help!"

"Hun? Oh, he just told us to make sure our mice are alive, that's all."

"Um, that might be a problem." Mina said with a nervous grin, "Artimes likes mice."

"Mina!" Lita said a little too loudly.

"Is there something you'd like to tell the rest of us as well, Miss Winner, which Lita apparently finds so shocking?" Mina colored.

"Nothing! Except I hope my cat won't eat my grade." Several chuckles greeted her comment as the bell rang.

"All right class! I want a paragraph on their behavior in one week!" Lita poked Mina as she gathered up her books.

"You wanna go to the arcade after school?"

"Sure! Can we ask Bunny to come along? She'd hate to be left out."

"As long as she doesn't bring Darien." Lita said, thinking of the last time he'd come along.

"I'll make sure to tell her you said that." Mina said with a twinkle in her eye.

_

* * *

_

"Man…I'm bored." Duo whined, slumped over in the bleachers. Ami shielded her gaze with a hand to squint out at the track field. "Why are we even out here?"

"I don't know. Remind me again." Rei replied, lying flat on her back looking up at the robin egg's colored sky.

"I have conveniently forgotten." Duo replied dryly.

"We were _supposed_ to be waiting for the others, but they're all late." Ami murmured. "Aha!"

"Found a reason we're still here?" Duo tossed out. Ami smacked the top of his head lightly.

"No, I see Heero and Lita." She stood up and waved once before sitting back down.

"Well what took them so long?" Duo wondered aloud as he sat up.

"Ask them when they get here."

"Nah, I'm too lazy." Duo said, standing up and stretching. "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!" Ami and Rei winced as Duo shouted out across the field. The two figures waved back but made no effort to scream an answer across the stretch of ground between them. Duo grumbled good-naturedly and clambered down to meet them, the two girls not far behind.

"I cooked a huge lunch and was busy setting it up in the gym. I wanted to have a workout with Wufei before I ate and didn't want you to starve in the meantime, seeing as how-"

"We _always_ come to watch." Duo drawled. He grinned. "Of course we couldn't miss it for the world." He skipped past them, heading for the gym, before breaking out in a neck-break run. "LITA COOKED!" he whooped as he skidded into the building. The two girls shook their heads. Duo would never change. Lita turned to look at Ami and groaned.

"Ami I don't believe it! You did it again. I'll have you know he's wearing khaki slacks, a white shirt, and a blue vest. Now Ames, what are you wearing?" Lita said, hands on her hips. Ami looked startled, sheepish, and then just smiled with a little toss of her head.

"I can't help it! He's the empathetic one! Blame him!"

"Ami…you're wearing exactly the same thing as your boyfriend. Tell me you didn't plan it."

"Well…"

"Ami!"

_

* * *

_

"So I take it this is a natural occurrence." Mina said, doing a lazy cartwheel on the balance beam.

"More like a...tradition." Trowa answered, doing a front flip so fast Mina almost didn't see him move.

"Hey! FOOD!" As Duo streaked past her, Mina laughed.

"I guess they're here."

"Hey guys!" Mina waved to Ami and Rei as they came in. "I'll be right there!" Finishing up her routine, she came over, grabbing a towel on the way. "Hey! Save some for me!" She said, eyes wide, as she stared at the enormous amount of food on Duo and Bunny's plates.

"Aw, don't worry! There's plenty! But that reminds me- Lita! You ran out of brownies!" Mina whapped the back of his head as she went by, grumbling under her breath about there being not enough brownies in the world to satisfy her two friends and their bottomless stomachs.

"You ready?" Lita asked, stretching her right leg. Wufei nodded, rolling his shoulder. Facing, they bowed, hands flat against their sides, before meeting with the ferocity and speed of cobras.

"Woha!" Mina said dropping a strawberry and staring at them spar. "They're _good_!"

"Yeah, they've both got lots of practice under their belts. A lot of what Lita does is street fighting with bits of everything else thrown in. In fact, she just might get…dirty." He paused, watching Lita bodily throw her boyfriend across the room. "And that's a match. Well, more sushi anyone?"

_

* * *

_

"So why isn't Rei coming along again? I thought you two were dating or something." Heero glared at his braided friend.

"She's busy studying for her physics exam with Ami and Darien."

"Ahhh." There was a comfortable pause before Duo said again, "What about Quatre? Where's he?"

"He's busy with work."

"What about Wufei? Or Trowa?"

"I _thought_ that you wanted to go to the arcade."

"I do but-"

"!" The call pierced through the parking lot, causing heads to turn. Duo Maxwell rubbed his ear.

"Does she have to do that?" he asked nobody in particular. Heero grinned.

"Of course she does. I believe she picked it up from you actually. Bad influence; for shame Maxwell." Duo gaped at him.

"You-you-you-joke!"

"It's called humor. I rarely use it."

"This is all Rei's fault."

"Hn."

"Now _that's_ more like it!"

"Hey guys!" Mina said, bouncing up to the two boys gaily. "Ready to go to the mall?" Lita arrived behind her, walking at a more sedate pace.

"I thought you said arcade!" Duo exclaimed. Mina smacked him lightly over the head.

"I _did_. I meant the one _in_ the mall you bozo!"

"Only if you let Heero drive." Duo said, following the skipping blonde.

"No! I'm the only one allowed to drive my baby! Well, Quatre too, but that's it!"

Mina's 'baby' was an orange Toyota Supra equipped with a CD player and surround sound. Sliding into the driver's seat with familiar ease, Mina started the car, smiling to herself as it purred back at her. Lita slipped into the back as Heero and Duo held a staring contest as to who would brave shotgun. Finally Heero huffed in annoyance with a muttered, "Coward." and slid in. Duo beamed and happily settled in next to Lita.

"All right! Let's go!" Pealing out of the parking lot with her stereos blaring _Antonis Remos_, Mina rolled down the windows and let the wind tangle her long yellow hair.

Duo squealed and constantly yelled out suggestions at her driving. Lita spit out a piece of yellow hair that had flown into her face and contemplated rolling up the window on Mina's hair. Heero just gripped the door handle so hard his knuckles were white and said nothing.

_

* * *

_

"So what do you think of Trowa and Mina?" Lita asked, leaning against the machine as she watched Duo shoot people, who exploded in a cloud of red.

"I dunno, ask Heero."

"Hee-"

"They'd be good together." he answered, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I think so." Lita mused as Heero finished, with the highest score and nearly half and hour later. "They just work so well together."

"LITA! I DID IT! I WON!"

"Mina," Lita said with a sweat drop, "It's DDR…you don't win…you just, get better."

"No." Mina said stubbornly, "You can so win! Completing a level means you win!" Lita wisely chose to say nothing. Suddenly spotting a flash of white-blonde hair, she waved her hands frantically.

"Amara! Michele! Over here!" The two threaded their way through the crowd, Amara in front. By the time they reached Lita, Duo had managed to loose.

"Damn it! Stupid plastic piece of- Oh, hey 'Mara! Michele!" Amara ruffled Duo's hair with familiar ease and grinned at them all.

"So…who's _not_ loosing?"

"I'm not!"

"Bunny!" Mina said happily, rushing over to greet her friend. "You arrived just in time to see me beat Amara at racing!"

"She did? I'm racing? What?" Amara asked confused as Mina towed her away.

"See you in a few minutes dear." Michele said with a wink, patting Amara's arm sympathetically. Amara threw them all one last look of panic before giving them a Cheshire cat grin.

"Did you say racing Mina?"

_

* * *

_

"No!" Mina said in disbelief as Amara beat her yet again at the racing game. "It can't be happening! It's not fair!" Ignoring her whining, Michele congratulated Amara with a quick kiss while the others did so verbally.

"Aw, that's nothing! You should see her out on the streets when she races! Now _that's_ what I call racing!" Duo said. Lita nodded in agreement, noticing the back of Amara's neck flush at the comment.

"I'm not that good Duo." she protested halfheartedly.

"Modest."

"Racing? What? Where? What kind?" They all turned to stare at Bunny.

"Drag racing." Heero answered, monotone.

"Oh," Bunny said quietly, tilting her head thoughtfully. "What's that?" Duo groaned as everyone else face-vaulted into the floor.

"It's illegal racing Bunny, usually at night so the cops won't see them do it." Michele said gently. Bunny's eyes got wide.

"Illegal? What if you get caught?"

"She won't." Duo said confidently. "She's too fast for that!"

"Then can I come watch you sometime 'Mara?" Bunny asked, surprising the tall woman.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"No Bunny!" Bunny's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh no…not the puppy eyes…" Bunny refused to stop, letting tears spill over, throwing in a sniffle for good measure.

"Bunny…"

"She'll start crying soon." Lita warned.

"No! Bunny I-" Suddenly a piercing wail was heard as Bunny began to cry: loudly.

"Shhh! Shhh! Calm down! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Amara hurriedly tried to pacify the petite blonde who was creating a lake in the middle of the arcade. People, stopping to stare at the scene they were creating, began to throw dirty looks at her. "Fine! You can go Bunny! But only if I take you!" The waterworks stopped immediately.

"You will! YAY!" Bunny jumped up and down happily, hugging Amara. The tall blonde merely smacked her head in exasperation as she realized she'd been had.

_

* * *

_

"There's a race tonight." Lita said, throwing her sweatshirt over the back of a chair. "Wanna go?"

"Hn." Wufei said noncommittally, turning the page of his book.

"I think it'd be fun. We could go downtown first and I could get my hair done. Sound okay?" Wufei looked up and over the tops of his reading glasses at his girlfriend.

"You really want to go?"

"Yeah," Lita said, untying her hair and shaking it loose. "I kinda want to. It's been a while."

"No kidding." Wufei snorted. Lita smiled. "You want anything?" he asked, watching her sprawl over the couch.

"Maybe…" she said, getting a wicked gleam in her eye as she started crawling towards him. Slipping her hands through his long black hair she kissed him long and hard. Pulling away after a moment, she smiled languidly to see him panting.

"Well then." was all he said before diving back in and pushing them towards the bedroom.

_

* * *

_

"She said she'd be here by now! Where is she?" Lita asked worriedly as she kept glancing down the street for Bunny and Amara.

"She'll be here, don't worry." Wufei said, hugging her from behind and burying his face in her hair. He grimaced. "You just _had_ to get your hair dyed. Now it doesn't smell nice anymore." She smacked the arm around her waist lightly.

"Oh hush. I didn't say anything when you wanted blue streaks, now did I?" Wufei didn't get a chance to reply as a sleek yellow sports car pulled up beside them.

"Sorry I'm late. You ready to go?" Amara asked, Bunny sitting next to her in the passenger seat. Bunny had let her hair completely down and put hot pink highlights in it. She was wearing a loose white peasant shirt and brown leather pants. She winked at them.

"Love the hair Lita."

"Likewise. Yeah, we're ready to go. We'll follow you." Lita said, beckoning Wufei. Both of them mounted their bike, Wufei passing Lita her helmet. Nodding to Amara, Wufei blared out through the intersection towards the heart of downtown, Lita holding onto him tightly.

_

* * *

_

"Finally! I was wondering if I had the wrong place, although, I thought not considering all the cars." Amara rolled her eyes at Duo and smiled.

"I'm here. Now, who's up?" While Duo gave Amara the rundown, Bunny saw a girl about Rini's age slip through the crowd to stand at Duo's side. She had hair as long as his, only it was dark brown, and she had light blue eyes. In short, she was the exact opposite of Duo in everything except height. The girl looked straight at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Fort, Duo's younger sister if you were wondering."

"I was. You don't look like him at all." Fort's smile wavered a second before returning full force.

"I get that a lot."

_Sure you do_. Bunny thought, watching as she chatted with Michelle with easy familiarity. _And I'm the queen of the moon_.

_

* * *

_

The racing was faster than anything Bunny had expected and the cars were flashy to say the least. There were three different races and after just one Bunny never wanted it to stop. Adrenaline didn't stop behind the wheel; she got a rush just from watching. After two races however, Amara pleaded to call it a night and they agreed. It was a Wednesday after all.

"So what do you want to do now?" Wufei asked, swaying with Lita to the faint strain of music pounding low under the talking around them.

"Hmmm… How about," she licked his ear, nipping his earlobe, "we go," she kissed his neck, "clubbing." He shivered.

"I don't know if I'll make it that long."

"Then how about a pool?" Wufei choked.

"With water!"

"Mhmm." She said, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Exhibitionist." He said fondly.

"With you, always." She replied, claiming his mouth.

"Aw man! They're making out again! 'Mara!" The tall blonde raised one elegant eyebrow.

"And…?"

"Make 'em stop!"

"I'm not their nanny."

"MARA!" Bunny snickered. Duo sighed, banging his head against his fist. "Oh well, I have to take Fort home anyway. Hey! Fortney Azure Maxwell!" Any angry girl popped up beside him, eyes snapping fire.

"What have I told you about saying my middle name!" Duo looked sheepish, rubbing a hand nervously against the back of his head.

"But I like your middle name." Bunny said simply. Fort blinked at her before giving her a lazy smile.

"Wanna know what Duo's is?" Duo's eyes widened.

"Sure, what is it?" Before Fort could say, a hand covered her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Hahaha...Time to go! Bye guys! See you at the shop tomorrow Amara!" He waved, dragging his sister behind him, who was shouting obscenities and pounding on his back. Amara blinked.

"Sometimes…I wonder about him." She shook her head. "So," she said turing to face the others, "Shall I take you home now?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Bunny said in a strangled voice. "I think Lita and Wufei have just gone code red on the making out scale." Amara glanced over and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Guys what have I told you! You need a **_bed_** to do that!"

* * *

I admit it! I am shamelessly integrating Fast and Furious into a purely SM/GW _Anime_ fanfic! Ah! Whatever! It fits Amara so, it stays!

_Antonis Remos_ and his album "Kardia Mu Min Anisihis" – sexy voice!

_Axiom of Choice_ and their cd "Unfolding" – also very neat music but no singing in it to my knowledge

– Can listen to clips of them on Amazon. This is called advertising by the way. I'm getting paid millions to do this….just kidding. I wish I was getting paid. Damn having no job because of studying for AP testing. Grrr.

* * *

Oh! Disclaimer! Ahem – If anyone believes I own anything pertaining to these anime then I have one question for them: Why am I still broke! Thank you.

Reviews make me write more and update sooner!

(bribe)


	9. Appendix & Glosssary

WHAT DO THEY MEAN? All the info. you wanted to know about our fav. characters.

When dealing with ages it helps to think of the school year starting in August.

Also, in each group the older members are listed first.

* * *

Heero Mizuno – November 17 – Age 16/17 – Scorpio – Blood type A

Ami Anderson – September 10 – Age 15/16 – Virgo – Blood Type A

Minako Winner – October 22 – Age 16/17 – Libra – Blood Type B

Quatre Winner – October 24 – Age 16/17 – Libra – Blood Type O

Bunny – June 30 – Age 16 – Cancer – Blood Type O

Rini – June 30 – Age 14 – Cancer – Blood Type O

Rei Hino – April 17 – Age 15/16 – Aries – Blood Type AB

Hotaru Hino – January 6 – Age 13/14 – Capricorn – Blood Type AB

Trowa Barton – April 22 – Age 17/18 – Taurus – Blood Type A (I wanted it AB but that's relatively uncommon and a little weird considering Mako-chan's is O. Ne? O.o).

Lita Barton – December 5 – Age 15/16 – Sagittarius – Blood Type O

Duo Maxwell – May 21 – Age 18/19 – Gemini – Blood Type B

Chang Wufei – January 01 – Age 16/17 – Capricorn – Blood Type A

Amara Skye – January 26 – Age 17/18 – Aquarius – Blood Type B

Michele Murdock – March 6 – Age 17/18 – Pisces – Blood Type A

* * *

REASONS FOR NAMES:

1.) Usagi Tsukino is now Bunny. Why?

- Usagi is Japanese and since she really doesn't look like a typical Japanese person and I already have three other people from Japan; having four would be overkill. Since Usagi translates directly as 'rabbit', Bunny seemed appropriate. Also I would like to note that many people are nicknamed and called Bunny. In this case, we just never find out what her real name is. As for using the dubbed American name Serena, well, Bunny seemed closer to her true name Usagi than Serena to Princess Serenity. Especially since she never _is_ Princess Serenity in this fic in any way shape or form.

2.) Ami Mizuno is now Ami Anderson. Why?

- Okay, long story short Ami went with her mother to America and when her mother reverted back to using her maiden name, she changed Ami's also. Ami is planning on having her name changed back just as soon as she comes of age. This is because her mother refuses to change it for her. Thus, Anderson is a fine American name. Ami is an appropriate spelling by itself. Amy is spelled Ami in many different languages, including French. Ami is also a more unique way of spelling it and I thought she deserved it.

3.) Minako Aino is now Mina Rana Rebarbre Winner. Why?

- Minako is obviously not an American OR Arabic name. Mina on the other hand is. Frequently spelled Minna, Mina is the second most common spelling and is not all that unusual. If you can't figure out the reason for her last name...you need help. -.-

note: Mina's middle name Rana is Arabic for 'beautiful or eye-catching'. I thought this would fit Mina perfectly.

4.) Makoto Kino is now Lita Barton. WHY?

- Um...because Makoto is really NOT an American name and she's supposed to be full, red-blooded American? ' Okay, look. Lita while not a common name by a long shot is what her name was in the dubbed American version. So there! Besides...I like the name. n-n

5.) Hotaru Tomoe is now Hotaru Hino. Why?

- Have you ever looked at Rei and Hotaru together? Their hair is the same color! Not to mention eyes half the time. (Rei's hair and eyes have this bad habit of going from black with purple highlights to black with no highlights. Her eyes are also brown unless she's got a glamour shot or is a sailor scout. -.-). Plus! Big tip off here, they are the only scouts to have the same blood type. Strange, ne? Besides, I thought it'd be cute to have Hotaru as Rei's younger sib.

6.) Mamoru Chiba is now gasp! DARIEN SHIELDS! Why?

- Again with the American versus Japanese names!

7.) Chibi-Usa is now Rini again. Why?

- Rini is not only the dubbed American name but also really cool! -' Rini is also a form of the Old Latin form of Renée or Renata, meaning 'reborn'. I myself thought this was an apt name-translation for one so close to Usagi. Whether she be Usagi's daughter or niece.

8.) Haruka Tehno (my fav.) is now Amara Skye. Why!

- Amara means 'pretty forever' and Skye, well, yeah? If you can't get that, you need HELP. O.o

9.) Michiru Kaioh is now Michele Murdock. Why? O.o

- Michele is the dubbed name and rather common in English. Murdock, I confess, is really my own invention. It's a last name that means 'Sea Fighter' or 'Sailor'. - Scottish & Gaelic.

* * *

THE ZODIAC:

**Capricorn**- Responsible, disciplined, practical, methodical, cautious, serious, and sometimes pessimistic natures. Anything worth having is worth working hard for, and they assign the highest value to things won through the hardest work. Aloof and shy, sometimes even awkward, because they stay so focused on responsibility. To them life is serious business, and they sometimes have difficulty relaxing and having fun. Because of this, Capricorns may be lonely. Respect power, authority, structure, tradition, and old things whose value and durability are tested by time. Ambitious, and they typically are not satisfied unless they have reached a level of power and authority. They have a deep need for security, especially financial, and often will work very hard to get rich.

**Aquarius**- Brilliant, visionary, curious, open-minded, original, independent, and eccentric. Though emotionally detached, they also tend to be friendly and social. Highly developed sense of social equality and often are attracted to activism or progressive political organizations. Less concerned with practical and physical matters than with intellectual pursuits. They feel most comfortable in the world of ideas; they find situations that require emotional responses, such as personal relationships, to be difficult. Lightning-fast intuitive insight and can quickly grasp abstract concepts.

**Pisces**- Sensitive, emotional, sunny, impressionable, dreamy, creative, psychic, and mystical. Idealistic; sometimes the real world gets too harsh and ugly for them. To escape unpleasant realities, some Pisceans retreat into their own dreams and fantasies and become evasive, even deceitful. Others escape productively through charity work, the arts, religion, meditation, and solitude. Good listeners, can see different sides of issues, and often have great sympathy for the suffering of others. Do not have great physical stamina. Delicate and vulnerable, especially when under emotional stress. However, they are capable of great strength, in part because they are adaptable and can maneuver around difficult situations. They also have the ability to take life as it comes.

**Aries**- Have assertive, pioneering, competitive, and courageous natures. Strong senses of self, and to frequently be selfish. Headstrong, impulsive, sometimes foolhardy ways. Although they anger quickly, they get over their anger quickly and do not hold grudges. Astrologers consider many Arians to be natural athletes and to be drawn to physical activity. Like danger and risk. Adventure appeals to Arians, and their natural gift for plunging into projects and activities with gusto can make them successful leaders and good at motivating others.

**Taurus**- Loyal, stable, conservative, and practical. Patient, affectionate, and good-natured people. Tempers can erupt dramatically if they are pushed beyond their limits. Home-loving and tend to have deep sentimental attachments to people, things, and places. They also can be jealous and possessive. Astrologers do not consider Taureans to be fond of change, making the typical Taurus both reliable and committed, as well as inflexible. Attuned to the physical world. They have acute senses and appreciate beauty and pleasure in all forms.

**Gemini**- Quick-witted, changeable, talkative, versatile, and sometimes crafty or mischievous. Known for their ability to express themselves, and are witty, clever, and often well-read. They usually have something to say about everything. Highly developed intellects, and that they place greater importance on learning than on emotional or practical issues. However, they consider Geminis to be so clever that they can give the impression of deep emotion or of the practicality of their desires. Geminis have the ability, and often the need, to do more than one thing at a time. Geminis are so interested in everything that they get bored easily and often cannot resist moving on to the next subject, tendencies which can make them seem shallow and fickle.

**Cancer**- nurturing, emotional, sensitive, conservative, and home-loving. Artistic, have vivid imaginations, and have highly developed memories. More aware of how they feel than what they think. sense other people's needs and emotions makes them sympathetic and nurturing, and often personable and easy to get along with. great importance on family and crave security. They often withdraw into themselves for protection. Difficulty being objective, and are easily crushed by criticism. They also say that Cancerians worry too much.

**Leo**- Regal, self-centered, generous, and warm-hearted natures. Protective of people c lose to them, especially children and those who are weak. They also have a strong need to be the center of attention, and may be surprisingly sensitive. Inordinately fond of praise and can be swayed by flattery. Creative and dramatic. Strong organizational skills and make natural leaders. Enjoy themselves and believe that life is not worth living unless it is filled with some degree of elegance and class. Night life, games and parties, and gambling appeal to the Leo sense of the showy. Believe they deserve the best, and often this belief attracts good things to them. The typical Leo makes bigger and bolder plans than other signs do. Even if these plans fail, Leos can usually look on the bright side, sometimes to the point of being unrealistic.

**Virgo**- Practical, no-nonsense people. They like to talk and are good communicators, but prefer to put their words to practical use. Thus they are not very interested in idle conversation, and they can be shy. Tendency to be critical. Great concern for health and hygiene. They also like to be well-groomed and keep their surroundings very tidy. Detail-oriented, analytical, intelligent, and hard-working. They handle complex tasks with seeming effortlessness because they are flexible and good organizers. More concerned with doing their jobs well than with personal acclaim, and as a result tend to be humble. Perfectionists and worry when projects or situations do not meet their high expectations.

**Libra**- Diplomatic, refined, intelligent, thoughtful, warm, and social natures. Romantic and crave relationships. Typical Libras, however, want an idealized meeting of the minds in an atmosphere of civility, refinement, and reasonableness. They do not place as much importance on deep emotional intimacy or physical passion. Libras also enjoy comfort and luxury. Strong senses of justice. They carefully weigh opposing sides of any issue and are keenly aware of other people's preferences. Although Libras like to take leadership roles, their need to be fair and to please everyone equally can sometimes make it difficult for them to make decisions. Typical Libras are skilled peacemakers and diplomats who desire balance and harmony in all situations and will do almost anything to avoid confrontations.

**Scorpio**- Energetic, passionate, deep, intuitive, and secretive, with a great deal of self-control. Willful, stubborn, and easily made jealous. Keen observers of people, and potentially calculating and manipulative. Seeing more of people's deepest motivations than others do, they have a tendency to be cynical. They are sensitive and never forget a hurt or a slight—for the typical Scorpio, forgiveness can be difficult. Extreme of all signs. Strong leadership qualities, incisive analytic abilities, energy, and desire for financial security. Like to flirt with danger and push themselves and those close to them to their limits.

**Sagittarius**- Fun-loving, friendly, philosophical, intellectual, straightforward, and expansive natures. Optimistic, and sometimes have a naive belief that everything will turn out fine despite any obstacles. Good luck often follows typical Sagittarians, and because whatever they need usually comes effortlessly to them, they tend to be generous and willing to share. Value frankness and honesty, and their comments can sometimes be blunt. Dislike being confined or tied down; they seek change, especially through travel. Freedom of thought and ideas, but they otherwise tend to be fairly conventional and respect tradition.

* * *

BLOOD TYPE:

**Type A**- Speaking broadly, it is said that people with Type A blood are calm, composed, and very level-headed and serious. They have a firm character, and are reliable and trustworthy (and hardheaded). They think things over and make plans deliberately, and they plug away at things steadily and assiduously. They try to make themselves more like their own ideal of what they should be. A Types may look aloof or distant to others. They try to suppress their own emotions, and because they have continual practice in doing this, this makes them appear strong. But, actually, they have a fragile, nervous side, as well. They tend to be hard on people who are not of the same type, and so they consequently tend to be surrounded with people of the same temperament.

**Type B**- People with Type B blood are curious about and interested in everything. That's may be good, but they also tend to have too many interests and hobbies, and they tend to get all excited about something suddenly and then later drop it again just as quickly. But they do manage to know which of their many interests or loved ones are the ones that are really important, the ones they should hold on to. B Types tend to excel in things rather than just be average. But they tend to be so involved in their own world or become so carried away with something that they neglect other things. They have the image of being bright and cheerful, full of energy and enthusiasm, but some people think that they are really quite different on the inside. And it can also be said about them that they don't really want to have much real contact with others.

**Type O**- Type O Blood people are said to set the mood for a group and to take on the role of creating harmony among its members. Their image is one of taking it easy, of being peaceful and carefree. They are also thought to be big-hearted and benevolent, and they tend to spend money on others generously. O Types are generally "loved by all." But, they also, surprisingly, have a stubborn and strong-willed side, as well, and tend to secretly have their own opinions on things. On the other hand, they have the flexible, adaptable side of readily accepting new things. They are easily influenced by other people or by what they see on TV. They seem to appear level-headed and trustworthy, but they often slip and make big blunders inadvertently. But that is also the point that makes O Types lovable.

**Type AB**- People with Type AB Blood are said to have a delicate sensitivity. They are considerate of other people's feelings and deal with them with care and caution. On the other hand, though, they are strict with themselves and those close to them. They, therefore, seem to have two personalities: one for those "outside," and another for people on the "inside." They often become sentimental, and they tend to think too deeply about things. AB Types have a lot of friends, but they need time to be alone and think things through, as well.

Blood Type A is the most common Japanese blood type. In America, Blood Type O is by far the most prevalent. In Japan, schools carry out thorough physical exams, and so the majority of Japanese people find out their own blood types from the results of these exams. Many Japanese are amazed to learn that a large number of Americans don't know their own blood types. "What's your blood type?" is a question heard much more frequently in Japan than, say, "What's your zodiac sign?" is heard in America.

* * *

All information about the blood types is pulled from one of my favorite websites and is not mine. It is all probably copy-written material but since I can unfortunately not find the website, I cannot site them. Oops. Oh well! Just don't pin me as the writer of it and I'll be okay! I hope. -.- SIGH Oh well... -

THE END! n.-


End file.
